


Soul of Dragons, Heart of Ash

by tilanay



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Novelization, Partially a playthrough novelization, Partially an excuse to use all my headcanons about ALMSIVI worship during the 4th Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilanay/pseuds/tilanay
Summary: "You always told me that our family is a family touched by incredible circumstance. But now, I feel I’ve stepped into incredible circumstances of my own."Through letters to her father, Kasrynn Vondrasal tells the story of her adventures in Skyrim in her own words.(I'm not really sure what directions this story will take yet, so I've listed it as Mature and Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings just in case. I'll be adding specific content warnings to chapters if needed.)





	Soul of Dragons, Heart of Ash

Diary of Kasrynn Vondrasal

13th of First Seed, 4E 201

Father, I’ve no way to pay a courier to deliver these letters, nor do I know if any would even be willing to make such an arduous journey. With this in mind, I’ve chosen instead to compile everything I wish to say to you in this book. If we meet again on this side of the Waiting Door, I will be sure to give it to you, because I know you’ll want a full report on my work in Tamriel.

The _Blessing of Veloth_ \-- which I still hold is an absolute mouthful of a name for a ship, by the way, and you can tell Sorvaryn I said that-- landed first in a small port town whose name I can unfortunately not recall after the tumultuous past few days I’ve had, not far from the border of Skyrim and High Rock. After bidding Sorvaryn good-bye, which was quite painful seeing as he and I have been friends since we were children and this was likely the last time I’ll ever see him again, I traded some of the valuables you sent with me for gold enough to purchase a few days worth of supplies. It hurt me to do so, but I don’t think for a moment that you sent me with such precious yet useless things for any other reason. You always taught me the virtue of pragmatism.

With provisions for the journey taken care of, and a new sword and shield in my hands, I set off for the border. The journey took about three days by foot, and was taken mostly alone. I consoled myself with the stories of other pilgrimages undertaken by faithful Dunmer. I recalled the humility of Rilms and the exodus of Veloth, Aralor’s penitence and those who traveled great distances to be healed by Seryn’s touch. When I was accompanied by others on my journey, I told them little of who I was, or of my lineage, only that I had a sacred duty to put right that which has gone wrong.

I was close to the border of Skyrim when things took a turn for the worse.

Father, when you read what I am about to write, please know that I swear by the Blessed Three that my only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I committed no acts of wrongdoing, and yet, this world has so little sanity left in it that I was nearly put to death for simply being in close proximity to someone I later discovered was a wanted man. He and I never said two words to each other, and his compatriots didn’t seem too fond of me either. Regardless of my innocence, I woke up sometime later on a cart, pulling into the village of Helgen. What happened next happened in such quick succession that it’s all a bit of a blur in my mind. All I will say is that I nearly died. Twice. In the span of… oh, maybe five minutes? Once from an attempted execution, and once when it was interrupted by… well. Well. That is something else entirely.

You always told me that our family is a family touched by incredible circumstance. Usually, this was followed by a story about the circumstances that led to Saint Tilanay redeeming the family name. You were always… reluctant to tell me about the incredible circumstance that shaped your own life. When I asked, you always said that you were in repentance, and left it at that. But now, I feel I’ve stepped into incredible circumstances of my own. Because just as my mission was about to reach an early conclusion, I found myself staring into the eyes of a creature of legend.

Please, don’t get the impression that I am only concerned with self-preservation. You know me better than that. My heart aches for those who lost loved ones in that creature’s attack. But whatever it was… it gave me time to escape. It gave me a second chance. And because of that, I can live to fight another day, to care for our people, and to fulfill my purpose.

Now and forever, the beginning and ending of all things is ALMSIVI.

Your daughter, Kasrynn Vondrasal

* * *

 

Diary of Kasrynn Vondrasal

13th of First Seed, 4E 201 (yes, the second entry today)

I know a diary is supposed to be a daily thing, but honestly, so much has happened today that I need to record it all while it’s still fresh in my mind. Three willing, I’ll finish writing it all down before I collapse out of sheer exhaustion. Today has been… well, it’s been a lot to digest.

The dragon attack giving me time to escape my near-death while simultaneously almost killing me again was not even the craziest thing to happen today. An Imperial guard, one of the very same Imperial guards overseeing the executions, saved my life and led me to a quiet little village called Riverwood. Told me that his uncle was a blacksmith there, and could help me find work if I was in need of it. I, of course, told him that I could use all the help I could get. We talked for a while more on the way. I explained my situation as best as I could, and he told me that as far as he’s concerned, I’ve earned a full pardon. Which I suppose I should be thankful for. Though with all you’ve told me about what Tamriel’s Empire did to our people, am I wrong to find them all a bit difficult to trust?

Regardless of who Hadvar and his uncle owed their allegiance to, the chance to sit down to a home cooked meal by a roaring fire was a welcome one. It was food I was unfamiliar with, but all the same, it was delicious. Though perhaps anything is when you’re hungry. I’m not quite sure.

Over dinner, I got the chance to tell a bit more of my story. Don’t worry-- I never revealed to them that I was your daughter. We both know that information is privileged. But I did tell them that I was a pilgrim, that I worship the Blessed Three rather than the lost bones worshipped by the so-called New Temple, and that I’ve been sent to offer aid to the Dunmeri refugees of Skyrim. Hadvar seemed to have some sympathy for me when I brought up the refugees, but quickly changed the subject, asking if I came from Morrowind. I tiptoed around the question. Mentioning Akavir could potentially connect me to you, and that could be dangerous. By the Three, it kills me to have to deny you this way, but it's what I have to do for the time being.

Anyway, I was sent off to Dragonsreach with a message for their Jarl, and then somehow found myself digging through a ruin full of undead-- _undead!_ You always taught me that the bones of the fallen should be treated with care and respect! I am insulted, not just on my own behalf, but on behalf of those interred in said tomb. But as I was saying, I found myself digging through a tomb absolutely crawling with undead, in order to retrieve a stone slab that may or may not contain an ancient message, and  _I do not recall being told that ANY of this would happen._ But the strangest thing, the part that still makes no sense even after turning it over and over in my mind?

There was a wall in the tomb. Decorated with symbols-- words?-- that I had never seen before in my life, but that seemed to burn into my eyes and leave an imprint on my soul.

The wall seemed to pulse and vibrate with a strange energy. 

And more than that, I was  _drawn_ to it, like a moth to an open flame. 

The experience was at once exhilarating and terrifying, but when I think back to the power that I felt... it only fills me with dread. I will be making camp by the mountainside tonight before heading back to Dragonsreach in the morning. I am exhausted, but I don't think that I will be able to get much sleep tonight. Not with what I saw or felt today.

Now and forever, the beginning and ending of all things is ALMSIVI.

Your daughter,

Kasrynn Vondrasal


End file.
